Inconsistent Conversations
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Chris has pulled a number of strings to get a certain Bio-terrorist to live with him and the others under their watch. Leon's not impressed and commentates on how their life changes, but surprisingly not for the worst. I suck at titles and summaries.


This is my first ficlet in a long time actually XD; blame college, work and LJ RP for the most.  
>Set after Resident Evil 5, but also slightly AU for some aspects. The intended couples are WeskerxChris and possibly may dabble in a bit of WeskerxLeon depending how it works. This is base mostly off an RP me and a friend of mine do with our Leon and Wesker muses, which is total crack for the most – but hey, it works to some degree.<br>Hope you enjoy, review if you like, but flames will be deleted.

* * *

><p><em>I can't say that I knew when this strange, almost ritual like tradition of ours began. I'm not even sure when we started talking on a regular basis; let alone when our conversations picked up this bizarre humour. Then again that's me to a t. - whenever the situation looks awkward, bring out the weirdass humour to break the ice. Come to think of it, it's probably the day when Chris brought the maniac home with him. We didn't start with the nicknames off the bat mind you. Hah, no. That wasn't his style. No, to Albert Wesker, I was just a skinny blonde man stood in his way to the kitchen kicking up a stink.<em>

"The hell is he doing here?" Leon hissed. Clearly Chris had gone insane, the leader of the BSAA bringing home a convicted bio-terrorist, come BOW.. come ex Captain of Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S branch. "Chris, Wesker should be in a fucking straight jacket, not waltzing around freely in our _house_. What's Jill going to say when she finds out about this? You can't just make a decision like this without talking to the _rest_ of us! This place is ours just as much as it is yours you know!"  
>Chris, however, wasn't taking much in the way of noticing Leon's little shit fit he was throwing. Wesker was giving him this look. It wasn't so much a death glare, nor was it amusement. It was the sort of look you gave something unpleasant you'd stepped in. As it stood, Leon was blocking his way to the kitchen. Leon of course didn't care. He wanted a good long explanation to why Chris thought it would be a good idea to let him <em>live<em> with them. He didn't see any handcuffs, shock collar or restraints on the guy.  
>"Are you quite done Kennedy?" Wesker drawled, continuing to give Leon the look of disgust.<br>"I'm not talking to you- Chris!" Leon grappled at the stairs banister. "Are you even fucking listening to me?"

Clearly not. There was no reply other than a hand wave before his disappeared into his room and threw his duffle bag to the floor. Then again he never really spoke much these days when he got back from the BSAA meetings, probably hounded him about things he didn't have the answers to. Which, tragically, left Leon and Wesker alone to become better acquainted; in silence. The Tyrant finally slipped past Leon, which wasn't hard considering he was crushed against the banister at this moment, swearing after Chris.

_Yeah, I was pissed about him being let in. The last I'd heard of the guy he'd been found alive in Kijuju near that volcano, angry, but pretty weak. They put him on trial and convicted him sometime that week. I guessed they had figured that putting him in a house full of the people that ultimately kept kicking his ass seemed like the smart thing.. well it was either that or Chris had gone soft on Wesker. I didn't want to jump to conclusions about the latter, but, so sue me, I knew they had a history. So naturally I figured it'd be best to work out what ground-rules Chris had given the guy._

"So." Leon folded his arms and leant on the archway to the kitchen. "Since Chris isn't gonna tell me anything, I'll ask you."  
>"You are assuming, very poorly I might add, that I am going to tell you anything." He replied in that familiar tone, whilst making a mug of tea.<br>"This isn't an interrogation, Wesker. If we're living in the same place I've got a right to know _why_ you're here and not locked up somewhere."  
>There was no response from Wesker; the man probably didn't think the effort worth his time, or Leon worthy of his time. You couldn't really tell when he still had his shades on, covering his expression. But that was Wesker; he didn't like having other people reading him so easily. This just seemed to irritate Leon further; the smaller man stalking into the kitchen and giving Wesker a pointed look.<p>

"I want to know. You can ignore me as much as you like as soon as you tell me, and then I'll be out of your hair – alright?"  
>"It's a tempting offer, <em>Kennedy<em>, but if you want to know then take it up with Christopher, it was his idea for this arrangement."  
>"I knew it."<p>

_So I left the smug bastard there to sip his snobby tea. Finding Chris was easy enough, the guy was usually sprawled out on his bed nigh comatose, surprise, surprise he was._

"Chris. Hey, Chris." Leon crouched by the bed and shook his arm. "Chris? Chris, you can't just leave me down there with the guy with no word."  
>Chris grumbled and rolled on his side, facing deliberately away from Leon. Honestly he'd been hoping that Leon would be out, but then again when had his luck ever been that good? Really it was Chris that had told Wesker not to say anything if he had been in, he'd deal with it later because undoubtedly there'd be sparks if he did explain. Wesker would probably have enjoyed rubbing it in Leon's face too much. Normally he was a fairly unflappable guy, but this definitely seemed to push buttons. Then again why wouldn't it have? This was about the only place Leon had to relax, hell, any of them. It was their sanctuary tucked away on the outskirts of town. For Wesker to tread on that turf was like the ultimate sacrilege. And yet he'd let him anyway.<p>

"Chris, I swear to god if you don't tell me right now I'm calling Jill and you can answer to her. I know she's on right now because I heard her chewing out Kevin on the phone the other day. You really wanna deal with that?"  
>With a tired groan Chris rolled back over to face Leon, his lips pressed into a firm line. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, nor did he look in any mood to be having this conversation.<br>"Leon, I'll explain later, I promise." He gave a weary sigh, he was expecting this, but he also hoped Leon would take the hint and let it drop for now. "He won't cause trouble, I've got his word, just leave him be and he'll leave you alone."  
>"His word?"<br>Wesker could hear Leon's bitching through the floor and couldn't help but glance up at the ceiling. 'Well.. Christopher brought this upon himself'. He concluded as he carried on nursing his tea.  
>"His <em>word?<em> Chris, I hate to be the grim reminder but since when has his word ever been anything to go on?" Leon paused for a moment, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. "This is the man who's been trying to kill you for going on ten years, how can you take his word?"  
>"The Uroboros is gone from his system." Chris forced himself up on his elbow, "The volcano destroyed the majority of it. He has nothing left-"<br>"So you _are_ playing good Samaritans with him!"  
>"Leon that's not what I mean"<br>"He has nothing left? So we're going to accept him in open arms and try and show him all the wrong he's done and try to make him a better person?"  
>"Partly."<br>"…What?"  
>"We have samples of the virus he needs to sustain himself. It took a lot of convincing the BSAA but, I think we can get him to help us. He may be a psycho, but even he's not going to bite the hand that feeds him. If we keep him alive, keep him comfortable, then we can use him to help our research and combat any new threats."<p>

_So there it was. We were harbouring a fugitive hoping that if we were nice enough to him then he wouldn't stab us in the back and play nice?_

_Yeah that's what I thought too._

"No wonder it took you so long to barter this with the BSAA. What makes you think he's going to play nice?"

"Because he hasn't got any other options." Chris finally snapped. "It's either this, or we let him rot in his cell, literally. Without the serum he'll just slowly decay and die very slowly and painfully. He may be a monster but he's still human in there whether he likes it or not, with a fully working sense of self-preservation. Here, we can keep him under watch."

_It.. was that little nagging sense I got when I set him off, that I'd pushed one too many buttons. But it came down to what I thought it did - they had a history together which still wasn't resolved. This just gave him a nice excuse to try and get some form of closure. Hell everyone knew the guy needed it, his anger just seemed to make the point that little bit clearer._

"Alright, I get it. I'll lay off." Leon sighed as he got to his feet. "I'm not gonna tell you this is on your head if he fucks up 'cause I'm sure you got enough of that at the meeting. I'll be downstairs if you need me. "  
>Chris just nodded wearily turning back on his side to face the wall. Lord knows that was probably why he wasn't sleeping well lately.<br>"If anyone calls for me.."  
>"Tell them to leave a message with me, yeah I know the drill."<p>

* * *

><p>More to come soon<p> 


End file.
